vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Ketill Margeirsson
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Ketill Margeirsson |- align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - |- colspan="1" Born colspan="3" TBD Vingarmark - |- colspan="1" Achievements colspan="3" First Vingarmark driver - |- colspan="1" Racing Series colspan="3" RZOEAZ - |- colspan="1" Car no., team colspan="3" No. 9 (Borsch-Kcupp Racing) - |- colspan="1" 315AP Pts Pos colspan="3" 70th of 113 - |- colspan="1" Best Pts Finish colspan="3" 35th (312AP) - |- colspan="1" Last Race colspan="3" 315AP Tabitha Resorts 300 - |- colspan="1" First Win colspan="3" None - |- colspan="1" Last Win colspan="3" None - |- colspan="1" Starts colspan="3" 82 - |- colspan="1" Wins colspan="3" 0 - |- colspan="1" Top-5s colspan="3" 5 - |- colspan="1" Top-10s colspan="3" 12 - |- colspan="1" Poles colspan="3" 0 - |- |} Ketill Margeirsson (born in the middle of the night) is a Vingarmark race car driver in the RZOEAZ. He currently drives the No. 9 SHØP/Royal Subarian Cruises Veron for Borsch-Kcupp Racing. He resides in his hometown back in Vingarmark, but also maintains a residence near RZOEAZ headquarters in Kasrall, Eastern Zartania. Both his marital and parental status are unknown, and that's just the way his agent likes it. Early Life RZOEAZ Career 303AP Season 304AP Season After suffering an off-season back injury, Margeirsson was forced to sit out the entire 304AP season to recover. 305AP Season 313AP Season After a successful 312AP season in the No. 94 car for Allen-Stayton Racing, Margeirsson was hired away by Burgium Racing Syndicate to pilot the No. 67 Saqlain. However, after failing to qualify for any of the first five races of the season, Margeirsson was released by the team, replaced by rookie Romaid Ynchustegui. Margeirsson was then hired by Fry & Lewis Enterprises as a substitute driver, filling in for the injured Pauli di Fernandino as the latter recovered from a fractured back. Unfortunately, Margeirsson only qualified for a single race during his three-month stint with Fry & Lewis, marking what many believe to be the beginning of the end of his racing career. 314AP Season The 314AP season saw Margeirsson return to Allen-Stayton Racing and the No. 94 Veron, the same car and team where he had the best season of his career. The hope for both the struggling driver and struggling team was that the combination would once again prove successful, leading to something of a renaissance for both. Unfortunately, those hopes were dashed and Margeirsson ended up having the worst season of his career, finishing 103rd of 107 drivers and looking for work. 315AP Season After a dismal season with Allen-Stayton Racing in 314AP, Margeirsson was given yet another chance to prove himself as a leading stock car driver when Draconian interests bought former Zartanian Borsch-Kcupp Racing. Bringing with him sponsorship from Vingarmark home furnishings giant SHØP, Margeirsson was signed to pilot the No. 9 Veron in its first year under Draconian ownership. Despite improving on his previous season's performance to finish 70th in points, Margeirsson quickly found himself on the outside looking for work again, replaced in the No. 9 car by Babendish rookie Dragislav Task. Career Stats Category:RZOEAZ Category:Sports Category:Motor Racing Category:People Category:Vingarmark